


Growing Up, Growing Out

by catnip



Category: 2PM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snippet between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up, Growing Out

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on my tumblr in April of '12] Mostly pointless, was listening to The Mortal Boy King by The Paper Kites and got to thinky thinking about this. REALLY I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOME TAECSU? Yeah. If i ever get less lazy [ps i wont] i’d like to expand on the ideas the story gave me/junsu’s feelings/their relationship. But this is what you get for now!!

The floor creaked as the mattress dipped lower, Taecyeon lying himself down. He knew the fact that the boards made noise despite the apartment being almost brand new drove Junsu crazy. And on any other occasion he would bounce in place until Junsu snapped at him. But he knew Junsu was tired, and he was too.

Another plane ride had brought them back home but only for two days. It was barely anything, yet it sounded like a lottery win when Taecyeon thought about it.

“Who invited you?”

Taecyeon rolled his head dramatically to the side to look at Junsu. Sometimes he tried to act like a hard ass, Taecyeon wasn’t sure why. It was just his way of being funny. Or other reasons, Taecyeon speculated, having more to do with Junsu trying to keep some kind of defense up. Against what he could only guess. But Junsu hated when Taecyeon tried to get all “soul searching and deep” as he called it, and last time told him to go bother Chansung instead.

“You invited me. Said I could come in and work on lyrics in here.”

“That was like, a month ago.”

“You never uninvited me. I’m like a vampire.”

Junsu tch’d at that, dropping the subject. He didn’t really care. But Taecyeon already knew that.

If Junsu liked to be a hard ass then Taecyeon liked to be the thorn in his side. He picked at everyone (he was Oktroll you know) but Junsu was a special case. It was fun to watch him turn flustered, hear his dialect slipping in and see how animated he could get. He liked getting a reaction out of him.

“Going to sleep?”

“Eventually. Should change clothes but it’s too much trouble to get up.”

Taecyeon could spot the hand on the knee. After his last surgery Junsu tried to play it off more than usual, a casual hand trying to squeeze any aches away without being noticed. Either he thought the rest of the group was stupid or knew they’d not push the point and let it stay an open secret.

“Should I help you up? Maybe fetch a walker? Seems you’re an old man after all.”

That got a groan and a kick to the shin, thankfully padded by bunched up sheets. “You’re old too you know. We all are. 2pm is a bunch of old men.”

“Speak for yourself. I still feel young and full of energy.”

“Trust me, I know. I see that on a daily basis.” Taecyeon could hear the eye-roll in the statement. “But I don’t mean like that. I mean…” there was a pause, Junsu trying to find the right words. They came out in a sigh. “2pm can’t last forever, you know?”

“Sure it can. Why not? Do you plan on leaving?”

“You sound confident.”

“I am.”

There was another lull of silence as Junsu rolled over onto his side, curling his legs up and scrunching his arms under the pillows. Taecyeon knit his brows together. He didn’t know where Junsu was coming from. They’d all always talked about staying a group, that was nothing new.

“I hope for once your over-confident ass is right. Now either stop thinking so loud and go to sleep or get out.” 

There it was again, the playful wall of annoyance. Taecyeon wanted to keep prodding, but truthfully he didn’t have the energy for it. If that’s how Junsu wanted to play it then he’d hold up his end as well. With an exaggerated yawn Taecyeon rolled over, slinging an arm across Junsu’s chest.

“Goodnight dear.”

Junsu jabbed an elbow into his ribs. But the arm was allowed to stay.


End file.
